NotSoRoyal Wedding Day
by Lulu22Temmy
Summary: Rukia is being forced to marry the famous Toshiro Hitsugaya. Rukia does not wish to marry someone she doesn't love,so she asks her friend Momo if she would take Rukias place at the royal wedding for their country.Will love come between the to-be couple?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my first FanFic so yea sorry if it really sucks X3. Reviews and suggestions appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the character of it.**

* * *

><p>It was a cool day and the weather was getting ready to switch from winter to spring. Rukia Kuchiki walked through her family mansion looking past the glass walls at the budding flowers wondering what on earth her older brother Byakuya was summoning her so early in the morning for. All she knew was her dear friend Momo came running to her with the message from a maid that her Head of Family and brother wanted her immediately. So here Rukia was, now at the doors of Byakuya's quarters.<p>

Rukia knocked twice before entering through the heavy oak doors to see her brother doing some paperwork at his desk. He barely glanced up from his work as he said, "Ah, Rukia. You may sit down over there." 'There' was an empty chair in front of his desk.

"You sent from me Byakuya-nisan?"

"Yes Rukia. As you know our country, Seireitei, has a long standing peace treaty with the Rukongai."

"Yes but what does that have to do with sending for me so early this morning?"

"In two days, a representative for the Rukongai will be sent to renew the treaty with Seireitei. On our side we need a representative to help renew the treaty. That would be your place as royalty here Rukia."

Rukia had studied the history of the Seireitei well and knew of many customs that took place for their treaties. It never seemed to be a big deal to her until now, since she never thought that she, Rukia, would have to take place in such an event, royalty or not.

"Brother you cannot be serious!" Rukia exclaimed.

"I am serious though. This summer you will be marrying the Rukongai representative, Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"No." And with that Rukia turned away from her brother and marched towards the library to see if she could find a way out of such an unwanted, unloving marriage.

~*sigh*~ 50 minutes later Rukia had found a half solution. Sadly now the second half of the solution would be the hardest. It was then the solutions completion walked over to see what her dear friend was doing.

"Rukia-chan why are you in the library still? It's been almost an hour." This was said by Rukia's best friend. She was looking at Rukia with her large, chocolate-brown eyes, clearly confused why her friend who steered clear of the library usually was studying so intently.

"Momo" Rukia breathed. This was it; this was how Rukia wouldn't have to marry any Toshiro Hitsugaya. "Momo I have a favor to ask of you. Will you accept?"

Momo was now cautious and worrisome of what Rukia was planning. She saw the glint and excitement in her eyes. "W-What is it Rukia-chan?"

"Don't ask questions, just please, please, please?" Rukia begged at her friend with large round puppy eyes.

That was it. Momo broke at her friend's pleads and said "Okay, I'll do it. What is it?"

Rukia jumped up and gave Momo a large bone-smashing hug. "Thank-you, Thank-you, Thank-you!" and ran off to tell her brother her new plans for the treaty. Momo was left confused so looked down at the book her friend had been reading before whispering a single word…

"Shit." _What did I just agree to?_

* * *

><p><strong>heehee can you guess? probably but still...lol<strong>

**Once again, sorry if I like bored you to death. Thanks for reading though :) If anyone liked it I will try to update.**

**~Lulu22Temmy**


	2. A Wedding Plan

Thank-you to my reviewers **dragonfirenightfang** and **KoKomimicHan** and anyone who favorite or alerted this story

* * *

><p>'"Shit." <em>What did I just agree to?<em>'

Without another word Momo Hinamori spun around and chased after her best friend. Rukia had a head start no doubt, but Momo wanted a few answers. Just as Rukia was about to reach for the door handle to once again enter her brother's quarters, she felt a pair of hands clasp around her shoulders, jolting her backwards.

"What." *pant* "Does this favor entitle, _exactly?_" Momo demanded while out of breathe from chasing after her violet-eyed mischievous friend.

"Erm, well Momo…you already promised a royal family member so you know you can't back out now right?" Rukia questioned. Momo just stared at her. "Well Momo, the thing is, you're getting married!" Now Momo felt the dread creeping in on her as she continued to stare at her friend. She was so stunned that her own friend would do something like this to her. While absorbing what her friend had said to her, Momo no longer held Rukia there, but instead Rukia was able to get into her brother's room to give him the new idea.

Momo was still in shock.

Like really, really shocked.

Momo had always been the shy one. She never in her wildest dreams imagined getting married to a stranger from another country.

To say the least, Momo was quite ticked off. PO'd to an extreme. Shy or not, Momo always had a fiery personality, one even Rukia had come to respect when she got upset.

Momo realized that meetings with Byakuya Kuchiki usually took a while and so slowly made her way to Rukia's room so that she could figure out a little more of what was going on with her own life.

_3 hours later_

Momo had fallen asleep on Rukia's soft, round, Chappy-designed bed by the time Rukia was done making plans with her brother. She entered the room and closed the door slowly so as not to disturb the sleeping form of Momo hidden under Chappy covers and Momo's rarely let down black hair. Rukia had brought with her some bridal magazines for Momo since she thought she should get some say for decorations and other stuff (A/N: yea I know…kinda vague…sorry *bows head*). She wanted to let her rest some but, her conscience told her she should tell Momo important stuff like _who_ her husband was going to be.

So that being settled in her mind, Rukia decided a cycle of pokes and tickling should wake her friend right up. At first Momo just rolled around some, but in a matter of seconds was giggling, begging, and lightly kicking her attacker.

"Rukia-chan" gasped Momo

"Hey Momo-chan" Rukia smiled a bit "I'm sorry I put you in the middle of this, but I couldn't do it! I'm so, so, so terribly sorry"

"It's okay Rukia-chan but why me?"

"You were the closest person…plus Brother Byakuya knows you!" were the mumbled then shouted words from Rukia's mouth.

Momo sighed and then pondered very carefully what she wanted to say to her dear friend.

'_It's not like I have anyone special in my life' _Momo thought_ 'If this helps Rukia-chan at all, then I shall be happy to be there and get married.'_

"Rukia, if I must get married on your orders then you are not to abandon me with all the responsibilities I'll have. You are to help me. And, one other thing."

"What?" Rukia breathed

"Be my maid of honor! Of course! What did you think I was gonna ask of you?" Momo giggled

"Oh, um..that can be arranged" Rukia smiled avoiding Momo's question.

"Yay! We have a wedding to plan Rukia-chan! Oh wait, who am I marrying?"

"Oh, his name is Hitsugaya Toshiro. He's not exactly royalty but his is very popular and famous in Rukongai. As of this summer you will be Hitsugaya Momo."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay Toshiro will be coming in the next chapter. <strong>

**Sorry if it was bad. i have been babysitting for 23 hours now and i'm tired and didn't have much time to work on it. lucky for me, the kids are napping! lols**

**Oh and KoKomimicHan don't worry, there will be _NO_ HitsuRuki over my dead body lols :)**

**Thanks**

**~Lulu22Temmy**


	3. Hitsugaya is getting WHAT

Thank-you to my awsome reviewers **cindy** **cordova**, xXSennaXx, A Forgotten Lullaby, and **peachysnowFan** :3

Thank-yous also to those who favorited or alerted this story- you all know who you are **;)**

**Sorry** it took so long, I was having some issues with the Doc Manager :P also- my school is mean and i have like 3 things to read and an essay to write...so sorry if for the rest of summer i don't update quickly DX but i WILL update when i can :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Tite Kubo does. **

* * *

><p>"As of this summer you will be Hitsugaya Momo."<p>

The words Rukia had spoken only made the wedding seem more real to Momo. A little too real for her taste really. Momo was frightened and actually wanted to avoid meeting her fiancé who, as she was told by Byakuya-sama, was coming soon to meet her. She could only wonder how well he was taking it. Momo was not really accepting this marriage yet but there seemed no other choice for her so was trying to be strong so as not to upset her friend who dragged her into this situation.

* * *

><p>(AN: Okay, NOW we get some Hisugaya ^^ sorry for the delay)

"No."

"Yes."

"No way in Hell."

"Well I guess it's good that we're discussing Rukongai and Seireitei." Ukitake said dryly.

"You know what I meant." Hitsugaya's signature glare was directed straight at Ukitake without a hint of kindness, just cold anger.

(A/N: hahaha that happens to me a lot ^^ well not exactly the situation, but the word choice lols)

Ukitake let out a sigh before continuing, "Toshiro, it's a treaty situation. Don't you understand that this is necessary?"

Toshiro, still glaring, responded, "But my family never was royalty. So, why me?"

"Because you are well known throughout Rukongai and for treaty purposes it has to be someone that is known and trusted in their country."

"People don't trust me. They are scared of me."

"No no no Toshiro. They respect you."

"No they don't."

Ukitake sighed. He realized that just talking to Hitsugaya would accomplish nothing. "In a few days you will start the travel to Seireitei to meet your future wife. I do not care if you don't want to, you will. I am saying this as your superior. You may bring some people with you if you want someone you know there. I already informed Matsumoto of this." Ukitake declared.

"You WHAT?" Toshiro knew he couldn't leave Matsumoto in Rukongai if she knew. So he was very, very angry that Ukitake told her when he well knew how she was.

"I told Rangiku of your circumstance and she has very willingly agreed to make sure you are not going to run away from this." Ukitake repeated.

"I won't run okay? Just, why _her_?"

"Because I thought she would find it amusing."

Toshiro cursed under his breath and sighed. It was going to be a long- well, forever.

"So what is her name?" Toshiro figured that when he got there he wouldn't want to appear rude and ignorant right off the bat.

Ukitake opened a manila folder and placed a picture on the desk. "Her name is Hinamori Momo. Like you she isn't royalty. Originally you were going to marry Kuchiki Rukia, who is royalty, but that was changed."

Toshiro picked up the picture of a girl with raven hair laughing at some joke he didn't know. He only stared at it for a moment, noticing her basic features like her happy, brown eyes and easy smile because he didn't want to encourage Ukitake to be happy of his 'accomplishment' of getting Toshiro a wife.

Toshiro sighed and stood up. "I will be leaving now. Don't worry, I won't run away." Toshiro stated as he was leaving.

Ukitake smiled with a glint in his eyes. "Oh and Toshiro, when you get there, tell Miss Hinamori I say hi." Ukitake called out to Toshiro while waving him good-bye.

* * *

><p>Like i said earlier- i will try to write and update when i can ^^<p>

Wish me luck though- the scarlet letter is BORING

I will put the meeting of Hitsugaya and Momo in the next chapter I think.. XD

**Love** you guys! :3

**~Lulu22Temmy**


	4. Meeting You

**Thank-yous are due to my wonderful reviewers ****NoMangaOrAnimeEqualsDead****, ****forbiddenlovex****, ****dragonfirenightfang****, ****xXSennaXx****, peachysnowFan, ****icyangel27****, and ****azngurl113219****! Sorry that this update didn't come 'soon'…I wished I had time to write it sooner but I'm trying to cram summer homework into my time before school starts on the 15****th****…many apologies and I hope you forgive me even though I know that is no reason that the update should've taken this long *bows head in apologies* ****I luv you guys (and anyone else who reads this fanfic) for taking time to read my story :)**

**Thank-yous also to those who favorited or alerted my story. I realize I never list you guys up here but you are just as important to me as my reviewers :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Never have, most likely never will.**

* * *

><p>'"Oh and Toshiro, when you get there, tell Miss Hinamori I say hi." Ukitake called out to Toshiro while waving him good-bye.'<p>

"What is with that man?" Toshiro grumbled to himself after leaving Ukitake's office. Sighing, Toshiro reached up to rub his throbbing head on the temples, while doing so though, he of course had the unfortunate event of walking straight into…

"Ah, Taicho! Sorry I couldn't see you; you're too short to notice sometimes Taicho."

Toshiro instantly glared with daggers up at Rangiku with the impression of steam coming out of his ears. Of course, no matter how angry he got, or how many threats he threw to her, Rangiku Matsumoto never failed to be unfazed and keep her bubbly attitude.

"So Taicho, who all are we bringing with up to Seireitei?" Rangiku beamed down to him

"I don't recall inviting you Matsumoto." Toshiro plainly stated.

"Aww…Taicho! Don't be so rude and grumpy." Rangiku whined, "And you didn't have to invite me, Ukitake-san already did!"

"Damn old man..." Toshiro grumbled remembering that Ukitake had indeed mentioned that Rangiku would be traveling with him to Seireitei, much to Toshiro's unfortunate discomfort.

Of course since Rangiku knew about Toshiro's engagement before Ukitake had the chance to tell him, the whole of Rukongai knew about it by the time Toshiro walked onto the streets. Many people may have feared Hitsugaya but that didn't mean he wasn't popular or well known. It didn't take long for people to stare at him and whisper about his upcoming wedding. Many were pitying the to-be bride for having to be with him.

"_Whatever, I don't care what they think anyway_' Toshiro thought angrily, but yet a part of him was hoping that Momo Hinamori wasn't scared of him like the majority of Rukongai was, yet not overly bubbly like Rangiku behaved. If one were to ask him if he was excited to meet the Miss Hinamori, Toshiro would emotionlessly say 'No.', but every time they asked he felt her picture in his pocket burning in a flash of fire and warmth.

* * *

><p><em>Departure Day<em>

Rangiku had already taken the liberty of inviting some friends along for the trip to Seireitei including Ichigo, Gin, Ikkaku, Isane, and in case of any medical needs, Hanataro. Toshiro, of course, invited no one to come along though he did expect a lot of people to come with him and Rangiku to Seireitei. He also expected that the ride there would lead to…hospitals.

Toshiro then looked to the sky as the sun was getting ready to rise. '_I can only wonder what you'll be like, Momo._'

* * *

><p><em>In Seireitei<em>

"Momo-chan! Wake up!" squealed an over-energized Rukia very, _very_ early in the morning.

"Whaaa? Rukia-chan! The sun isn't even up yet!" was the drowsy response for a still sleepy Momo. "I don't want to wake up yet!" '_I don't want to have to talk about getting married soon either…_' she thought sadly.

"Well then. I only came here to tell you that Toshiro Hitsugaya is leaving Rukongai today to head here with some friends to meet you! With any luck he'll be here tomorrow morning or afternoon, sooo we need to find you something pretty to wear for him." Rukia gushed. She knew Momo wasn't very happy yet but still felt the obligation to make the situation as easy as possible for her friend.

Momo was still paralyzed by thoughts. Tomorrow she was going to meet _him_. The man she was going to spend her forever with, and she didn't even have the choice. She wasn't overly joyed like Rukia, but she did want to meet Toshiro, and wondered often if he was kind or wanted this marriage any more than she did. She then looked out the window and saw faint gold rays appearing above the horizon.

'_I wonder what it'll be like, meeting you._'

* * *

><p><strong>Once again sorry for taking so long to update! I love you guys, really!<strong>

**Theres a poll on my profile asking you who you want rukia to be in a realationship with, or if you want her in one at all. If you could vote that would be very helpful for this story! Thanks!**

**Thanks for reading my story also!**

**Lots of Love,**

**~Lulu22Temmy**


	5. What to Say

Yes, it's been a while, and I'm VERY sorry *bows head* but I promise that I will NEVER EVER abandon this story.

Thanks to all my reviewers:**DokiDokiSuki, imamikanchan, cindy cordova, icyangel27, peachysnowFan, epicsideofthemoon, A Forgotten Lullaby, InFieryPeace, **and **xXSennaXx! :D**

Thanks to any who favorited or alerted this story or reviewed in the past also. Love you guys!

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach. Don't plan on it either, I'm a little too lazy for that xD

So now, Finally, chapter 5!

* * *

><p>'<em>I wonder what it'll be like, meeting you.<em>'

* * *

><p>"So Momo-chan, what were you planning on wearing to meet him?" Rukia questioned her suddenly wide-awake friend. Momo was absolutely still like a boulder, and Rukia really couldn't resist. So Rukia tiptoed over towards the paralyzed being and suddenly poked her in the sides.<p>

"Ouch! Rukiaaa-chaaan…" was the response she received before falling down in a fit of giggles while Momo just gave a slight glare, trying not to laugh along. But it didn't take long for her composure to break and for her to start laughing along with her friend. Momo was willing to do anything to keep away the stress and worry, if only for just a moment, of what Toshiro Hitsugaya would think when he arrived.

**On way to Seireitei**

Toshiro really didn't know what to do. Not only was he actually a little nervous (and hiding it well), but furious at the people with him who were going to end up dead if they didn't stop doing…whatever they were doing. (A/N: Toshiro may be smart, but really those people can do wacky things they are not normal, I repeat: NOT NORMAL)

Ichigo seemed to be battling with Ikkaku, both of which came along because he wanted to fight with stronger people to become even stronger. Matsumoto was thinking of some mischief (involving the to-be-couple of course). Gin was discussing things with their driver, about speeding up or something because he was bored, and the driver looked as though he was paralyzed with fear (A/N:Gin has that effect sometimes :D).Hanataro seemed very nervous about traveling outside Rukongai, and every noise he heard ended up making him turn around violently.

They had been traveling for what felt like an eternity, to the point they each couldn't feel their bottoms, legs, or feet. But finally they pulled up at the Kuchiki House.

Matsumoto gave a gasp and started pointing out every little thing of the manor; the white color, fountains, colorful flower gardens, and the like. Ukitake also had a beautiful manor, but the architecture of the Kuchiki House was more complex in style and designs were carved into the paneling of the old house.

"So this is the infamous Kuchiki House.", muttered Toshiro. "Where is everyone?"

Usually houses were bustling with activity, but not when they were expecting guests of course. On those occasions someone would be waiting outside for the visitors, but no one seemed to be around at all waiting for Hitsugaya and his friends.

"Maybe we're at the wrong house?" Matsumoto asked suddenly appearing over Toshiro, and knocking him in the head with her oversized breasts, of course.

Just then a young serving girl rushed out of the great manor, bowed, and told all of them that they had arrived earlier than expected and if they would please follow her.

"Sure.", was Toshiro's nonchalant reply and "Yes!" was Rangiku's excited chirp.

The serving girl led them down long hallways lit by candles on the walls, which were dark colored wood. Toshiro followed behind and Rangiku was trying to keep up just a little too much, and hitting Toshiro in the head (on accident) occasionally.

Finally the group reached a large, open room that was lit by the glass ceiling it possessed. Rangiku was going 'ooh' and Ichigo's jaw dropped. At the far end of the room was Byakuya Kuchiki, and two dark haired girls.

Beside one of the girls was a man with bright red hair pulled up into a ponytail, and standing behind her as though protecting her was everything. (A/N: I'm keeping them as just childhood friends, I'm protective of my friends sometimes too, but Ichigo won't learn this for a while ;)) The girl was dressed in a deep purple yukata, with blue flowers growing off from a branch on her left side.

The other girl was dressed in light pink with a flower pattern also, but of cherry red flower blooms instead of blue. The sun shining through the ceiling reflected off her hair that looks as dark as the raven-haired girl, but the sun helped others notice that it was actually brown.

Especially Toshiro; He was analyzing her demeanor but since she was just sitting there he could not learn anything much about her.

The serving girl announced Hitsugaya's arrival before being dismissed from the room and then Byakuya gave introductions from his side of the room.

"This," Byakuya said while motioning to the girl in purple, "is my sister, Rukia Kuchiki, and beside her is Renji Abarai. And the other woman with us today is Momo Hinamori." Then he motioned for the other side to make introductions.

Toshiro was getting ready to reply, but Matsumoto spoke over him in her excited manner. She pointed to each of them while striding to the other side of the room.

"The baldy is Ikkaku Madarame; the orange-haired kid is Ichigo Kurosaki. Now Hanataro is the little shy guy. Gin may seem a little different but he has the biggest heart." Gin frowned at that a little."But-"

"Matsumoto…"was the small warning tone from Hitsugaya at her informal attitude.

"Oops" was her giggling reply. "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, and grumpy over there is Toshiro Hitsugaya." She said shaking hands with the Kuchikis and jerking her thumb over her shoulder at the scowling Toshiro.

Toshiro sighed before re-doing the introductions, and listed himself last.

"…and I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya."

He noticed the Momo girl eyeing him, but he didn't know what to say. Apparently she didn't either.

They both were confused, meeting someone for the first time and knowing that you will be together forever. Hisugaya and Momo just kept looking at each other, and Rukia was fidgeting while watching her friend. No one knew how to break the awkward silence.

So all they all just stood there in quiet, wondering what to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, Thank-you all for reading. Also, I put up a new poll, of wheather or not Toshiro and Momo should have met before now. Input is appretiacted! :) Thanks to those who answered the last poll, Ichigo was the winner. :3<strong>

**Thanks and Lots of Love,**

**~Lulu22Temmy**


	6. Now What?

Like I said last chapter, I'm **never** going to just abandon this story, even if it seems like it with my rarely seen updates.

I really am sorry about that. I'm also sorry this chapter is later than Christmas, like I planned. Also sorry (yes, I'm a failure) that this chapter is so short..

Thank you to **Reader-Favs, DokiDokiSuki, xXSennaXx, peachysnowFan, icyangel27, Huggler, **and** Chibi-Chibi x3 **for reviewing! I really enjoy seeing what you guys have to say about it. I'm working on my grammer mistakes, and trying to use commas correctly ;). It's nice seeing new readers, and I will work on keeping everyone in character, expecially Toshiro, Momo, Rangiku, and I'm trying with Rukia so bear with me :) Sorry, they don't really talk yet, still in shock, but I** PROMISE** next chapter they **will **talk and bond ;)

* * *

><p><em>No one knew how to break the awkward silence. So they all just stood there in quiet, wondering what to say.<em>

Then Byakuya spoke up. "Welcome Hitsugaya-san and friends. I hope we all become acquainted soon, but for now I have some business to attend to." With that statement, Byakuya bowed his head slightly before swiftly exiting the room towards his chamber office.

So once again it was quiet.

Rangiku noticed the moment the door closed behind Byakuya, and then proceeded to pounce on the quiet, and scared, Momo. She was not scared of them but of what they were all thinking about her, since they all seemed to be staring at either her or Toshiro.

Before Rangiku even reached the girl though Toshiro let out a warning in a low, dangerous tone, "Matsumoto…" This led to the lively girl freezing up right where she was standing, before backing away slowly while loudly complaining.

"Taicho! You're so mean…such a bully. And a party pooper, all I wanted to do was greet the girl." Matsumoto pouted away.

"I'm saving her from your antics and rowdy behavior." Toshiro sighed, then continued on, directing his attention back to Momo," I apologize Hinamori-san and Kuchiki-san, Matsumoto tends to get out of hand quite often."

"Th-That's alright" Momo managed to stutter out. She was beyond being nerve-wracked. It was not long ago that Rukia had decided that Momo was getting married and then the rest of it was just rushing towards the girl at a speed unimaginable to her. She just followed the 'smile and nod' philosophy, and tried keeping up with the hustle and bustle around her.

Rukia did worry though; Momo seemed so calm through all of this. When a moment came and things calmed down, Rukia was worried Momo would absorb what was happening and have a mental break down.

"Well, Hitsugaya-san, you and your companions must be exhausted from your long ride." Rukia briskly noted, then nodded towards the door, "A few maids are right outside to lead you all to you rooms. You all will be in the West Wing as to be closer to one another. I hope I can see you all at dinner this evening. Good day." Then Rukia bowed to her guests before leading the silent Momo out and Renji following solemnly behind.

After dismissing Renji to go off on his own, Rukia turned around to face the hushed girl with her.

"Momo-chan, are you upset with me? Is this all too much for you?" Rukia worried for her friend, she knew it was selfish of her to push this onto Momo, but she had panicked, and did really regret it.

Then Momo looked up and placed an obviously fake grin on her face and sparkling eyes, "No Rukia-chan! I'm quite alright, I was just anxious about the wedding again last night and didn't get much sleep." It was not a lie, Momo was fretting and worrying, but hoping all the while, about her future life. Rukia could see Momo was trying to be brave for her, so gently smiled at her strong friend, but it never reached her eyes. So together they walked silently to Momo's room, not to see the newcomers again until dinner. Or so they thought…until they heard a noise from the West Wing.

-!BOOM!-

So then they ran towards the West.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you, my wonderful readers, yes it was short, but RIGHT NOW I'm typing next chapter, hoping to get it out before school stress sets in again. ttyl!<strong>

**~Lulu22Temmy**


	7. The Rubble Worries

I would feel pathetic if I even tried making excuses now...I am sorry though for the very late update. I'm very grateful to **ayoshi-chan923, xXSennaXx, Reader-Favs, Akida Umichi, DokiDokiSuki, A Forgotten Lullaby, ann, **and** ichangel27** for reviewing. I'm also really grateful to those who favorite my story and/or put it on alert :) You should have seen my expression a couple days ago when i got a message saying i was added to story alert even though i hadn't updated in a while. This chapter isn't that long, but **I WILL BE UPDATING AGAIN IN TWO DAYS due to the fact that I'm on break currently and have time to edit and add.**

* * *

><p><em>-!BOOM!-<em>

_So then they ran towards the West._

* * *

><p>When Rukia and Momo nearly made it to the West Wing they were stopped by some guards. "You can't go this way misses, it's too dangerous with all the debris. I must plead that you go back to your rooms or Byakuya-sama will be after my hide."<p>

"Please tell me now if anyone was hurt." Rukia demanded, she was Byakuya's sister after all, she had some commmand.

"None that I am aware of Miss Kuchiki, please return to your room now."

"Wha-What happened? Why did it happen?" Momo was in shock, one thing after another like dominoes in her life. All she could hope was that the last domino would still be standing proud so that she would not fall down.

"Do not worry Momo-san, it will be cleaned up soon. But we won't be able to fix it with you two hanging around!" the guard urgently yelled at them. (A/N: he's getting mean :p)

"Don't worry, we're going now." Rukia said as she ushered Momo away to leave the guards to their work.

"We're leaving?", Momo inquired. "Just like that? Our guests are over there, shouldn't we make sure they are all alright?" Momo always became frightened when dangerous things occured, and never wanted anyone to be harmed, unless they deserved it of course.

Rukia was used to Momo's irritability when she was not 100% sure that people were safe and sound, but still was not always sure of the best way to handle it. So with that in mind, Rukia slung her arm around her friend as she gently guided Momo away from the wreckage. Just as they turned their backs, the two heard a voice call out, "No one was injured, so don't worry so much. It's their own fault for being so clumsy, I apologize for the incovience."

When Momo and Rukia turned aroun, they saw the white-haired fiance of Momo's leaning and propping himself up on a remaining sturdy doorway. He sighed as he slowly peeled his body away from the doorframe before he continued to explain. "Hanataro accidently fell on Ikkaku as he was practicing some form of fighting or another, so then started threatening Hanataro for a fight, when Ichigo stepped in telling him to pick a fight with someone his own size. Somehow the fight ended up being totally and completely verbal shouting, until your friend Renji came after hearing all the commotion. So then it turned into a three-way brawl that led to this", Toshiro motioned to the rubble around them"occuring. Once again I appologize, I really wish I could have just left them behind in our country."

Momo let out a single, "Eh?" before realizing what would happen in just 3..2..1..

"DAMN THAT RED-HEADED ASSHOLE, RUINING EVERYTHING AGAIN! I'LL KILL HIM!" Rukia yelled at the top of her lungs before stomping and marching off to execute a particular friend that was a 'red-headed asshole'.

After she had disappeared from sight, Momo realized that it was just her and Toshiro around, since the guard long ago left to clean up and repair the wing, and let out a nervous chuckle. "S-Sorry about that. It's just because her and Renji are such good friends...plus this is probably the sixth time Renji has destroyed part of the mansion..." Momo trailed off.

"If thats how she treats her good friends, I'd hate to be the bad friend." Toshiro dryly replied, though slightly amused at the reacton the royal girl gave.

As a silence spread out in between them, Momo gathered the courage to speak up, "S-so what about your other friends? Like, um, Ran-Ranpuka?"

Toshiro snorted at that, "Rangiku is passed out drunk already and Gin is in there watching her. The ones who were in the brawl just walked away right after trying to blame each other. Isane is looking after Hanataro, he got trampled in the fight."

Momo just stood there wide-eyed for a little while, before politely excusing herself to look for the rampaging Rukia.

Momo made her way out to the back garden after searching the majority of the Kuchiki home, and saw the best friends yelling, hitting, and grabbing each other. If Momo did not know them better, she would have called for police or security because their fights got pretty intense. Currently Rukia was throwing large, pointy boulders at Renji's head. He respounded by throwing buckets of water on Rukia since it was the most effective weapon around for him to use.

Smiling, Momo sat down watching her friends fight like it was a Saterday night movie. Then out of nowhere, her childhood friend, and the stable boy, Izuru sat down next to her chuckling softly and carrying popcorn.

(A/N: movies aren't complete without popcorn! haha plus i had to put kira in, i'm not using him as a love rival, just growing up together, toshiro could still totally get jelous though if i feel like it :3)

"So how's it going?" Izuru inquired.

"Pretty good, Rukia definantly has the upper hand though, those rocks are lethal!" Momo exclaimed.

Izuru just laughed as the two of them continued commenting on particular throws of water and stones. One of Renji's water buckets contained ice that remained from the fading winter, and that led to a screech on Rukia's behalf before she decided to use one of the ice shards as a dagger, chasing Renji around the yard.

The fight went on for about an hour and a half, like any decent movie would. Renji and Rukia were creative with their weapons and fighting tactics so it never got boring for Momo and Izuru to watch. After Rukia and Renji called truce, the four decided to have a picnic on the back porch by the coi pond in the garden. After so much had occured, it was great for the friends to relax and joke in each other's company, forgetting the world. Until it ended up jumping right into the picnic...

"MATSUMOTO!" was definantly the cry heard around the world, way louder than the shot heard around the world.

The four laughing friends froze in place, paralysed by the loud shout before seeing a giggling Rangiku run around the corner followed by a VERY angry Toshiro...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really love you guys<strong> _for dealing and putting up with me... ***group hug***

**Remember**: I **will** update in a couple days, if I don't I swear I will be hospitalized because _NOTHING_ will stop me from spending every second to finishing up the next part for you guys.

**Love,**

**~Lulu22Temmy**


	8. Friendly Fights

Well, it's a little shorter than the last chapter, but you're supposed to imagine them together. I know I said 2 days until I updated but looky! I got it done in one :D Due to the fact that I have a chem lab report to finish, and a convention this weekend, I'm not sure that I will have time to update again for a while, so I appologize in advance. I promise to try to update as soon as possible though. Luv you guys!

Thank-yous to **Hitsuhina fanatic** (feel free to get on my case!lols) and **DokiDokiSuki **(Don't worry, I won't work myself sick ^^) for reviewing! I smiled when I got your reviews and was all "THEY CARE SO MUCH!" my real friends say stuff like 'I'm sitting by you so I can cheat' or ' I don't care, GET IT DONE"...I somehow have to find a 6 leaf clover before tuesday...It's been 2 years since I've seen one! so yeah~ On to the story! [Disclaimer (that I always seem to forget...but since it's here it's semi-obvious...) : I don't own Bleach, nor would I want to deal with publishing and copyright laws ^^]

* * *

><p><em>The four laughing friends froze in place, paralyzed by the loud shout before seeing a giggling Rangiku run around the corner followed by a VERY angry Toshiro...<em>

The world seemed to play in slow motion as Rangiku threw herself into the middle of a picnic held by Rukia, Renji, Momo, and Izuru. After seeing her face-plant into someone's plate, Toshiro sighed before coming over to them.

"Sorry again, first the West Wing and now we've ruined your picnic." Toshiro said.

"Eh? That wasn't your fault; Renji always carries dynamite and bombs with him, that's how he ruined the place last time." Rukia clarified. "He usually accidently blows himself up though, it's been a while since he let off a bomb and didn't come back roasted."

(A/N: if you've read the Maximum Ride series, think of Renji as Iggy or Gazzy. If you haven't, well they can sneak their homemade bombs almost anywhere and have a practically inexhaustible source)

By this time, Ichigo had shown up and started laughing at Renji's inability to stay un-burnt from his own attacks. "Really Pineapple Head? You've blown yourself up on multiple occasions? That's just…hilarious!" Ichigo had to hold his stomach because he was laughing so hard at the image of Renji thoroughly burnt crisply from an explosion.

While Ichigo was laughing at Renji's humiliation Momo turned her attention to Toshiro and Rangiku yelling and fighting a little too close to the edge of the water. "What could they be fighting about so aggressively over there? Someone's gonna fall into the pond yet." Momo questioned and predicted to Izuru, who was providing a warm, moist home for flies with his jaw unhinged from his face.

Izuru composed himself before replying, "Who knows? Maybe they're like Renji and Rukia? At least they aren't throwing boulders at each other. Also, I don't think either of them are clumsy enough to fall into that pond. If you haven't yet, then no one can." Momo glared and pouted at her childhood friend at that comment about her clumsy point. She would swear up and down that the gods cursed her to never find her center of balance, as she would frequently trip on air and fall onto whatever random person was around. Everyone knew Momo was well past the 'klutzy' stage.

Momo then shook her head, "They aren't near as entertaining as Rukia and Renji though. I really just want to hit the two of them, there's no fun factor in their fight…" she trailed off.

From right behind the two a "Not enough fun?" was sounded, and the startled Momo and Izuru jumped before spinning their heads towards a smiling gray-haired man who was ready for mischief. "Well, if you want it to be more entertaining then I'm afraid that I'll have to prove poor Izuru wrong, but I have no problem with that~" Gin said before silently slipping closer to the two near the pond.

"Did you know he was there?" Momo slowly asked.

"No…Did you?" Izuru replied.

"Nope."

Then they turned their attention to Gin, who appeared to be stalking his prey stealthily. Then, quick as a whip, he managed to push Rangiku into Toshiro at an angle that made both Toshiro and Rangiku fall into the coy pond, unaware of their attacker as he snuck off behind a rose bush.

Both of them surfaced the pond spitting water, before Toshiro started to blame Rangiku, who decided the blame the fall on her large assets, claiming that they messed up her sense of balance. What Momo found hysterical though, was the bright orange fish flopping around on top of Toshiro's head. "So is that more interesting to watch?" Gin asked, once again appearing like a ninja behind Momo and Izuru, who jumped again. "You guys sure are jumpy…" Gin sighed before standing up and crossing the distance to his quarreling friends.

"He calls us jumpy, but how were we supposed to know he was there?" Izuru grumbled out in annoyance. Momo just giggled, upsetting Izuru was fun sometimes, before turning her attention to what would happen next in this 'movie'.

When Gin reached the pond his grin grew even larger as he taunted Rangiku, "So Ran-chan, how's the water feel?"

Rangiku then realized what caused her to fall onto Toshiro into the water…

"GIN! YOU SLY BASTARD!" and then she jumped out of the water and tackled Gin effortlessly as he silently laughed at his trick and Rangiku's reaction. Since Gin didn't run away, Momo instantly reasoned that Gin and Rangiku were really close; she also remembered that Toshiro had said that Gin was watching her when she was passed out drunk.

'_Wait...'_ Momo thought, _'How did she sober up so fast?_' Momo just continued to watch in amazement; Toshiro said he wished that they had not come with him, but from what she could see, Toshiro had really amazing friends watching out for him.

'_After we get married, will he have to leave his wonderful friends? Or will I have to leave mine?'_ Momo suddenly wondered. She had not thought about it yet, she had just processed that she had to get married, but then what? She did not even know what country she would be living in, or anything about her future husband.

That is what exactly scared her the most—her future with Toshiro.

* * *

><p>I had a little issue putting in the lines and typing the authors note...so let me know if there's a gap in the story like maybe I accidently deleted part of it...I don't think I did though...<p>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Giving you all friendly glomps,**

**~Lulu22Temmy**


	9. Restless

_That is what exactly scared her the most—her future with Toshiro._

Momo lay in bed, waiting for dreams to come and carry her away from reality. Right now, her life felt like a crazy dream with no end or exit in sight. Noticing that she was not going to fall asleep anytime soon, Momo crawled to her closet and grabbed her favorite jean jacket and a pair of worn, brown boots. Then she quietly snuck out to the backyard that was overlaid with gentle moonlight.

The moon was big and round, surrounding her body and soul with its happy fullness. There were no distractions for her here; no laughing Rukia, or Renji bombing the place. When she was physically alone like this, Momo felt at peace with her thoughts. But, she did not feel the full and happy effect that most people would have when they are engaged. Instead, Momo felt empty, her whole life being laid out with no adventure of finding the perfect man.

_'Don't be silly Momo' _she chided herself, '_maybe you'll like this Toshiro guy, he doesn't seem bad, he's not bad at all.'_

Sighing, Momo glanced up towards the moon again and smiled. She felt the wholeness of the moon radiate off and pierce right through her. Relaxing like this had always helped her; ever since she was little, Momo would sneak out of the mansion when she could not sleep and everything would seem better up in that glowing circle, as if the white glow of the moon casted pure happiness or content on everything it could reach.

Momo then skipped over to the pond, and watched her appearance shimmer over the surface of the water as she peered at the orange and red fish swimming under her gaze. She could not stop herself as she began to giggle, remembering that earlier that day Izuru had said no one could fall in the pond since her klutzy self had not yet. She had tripped on, and run into, almost everything humanly possible because she just never paid much attention to her surroundings. Today though, Izuru's prediction was wrong, thanks to Gin.

"Something amusing?" She heard someone mutter above her as she squeaked and jumped in the air.

It was Toshiro, leaning on the window of the room he was residing in.

"N-no" was all Momo could reply with after being so startled, her eyes no doubt as large and round as a frightened puppy.

Toshiro's already white hair seemed to be illuminated under the even brighter white light of the moon. He was not yet dressed for bed, Momo noticed as she took in his appearance. He was wearing a white button down shirt with long sleeves and his chin was resting on his hand and gazing up at the moon. The pale circle of the sky was reflected in his eyes which Momo now noted to be the most unique shade of blue and green she had ever seen.

"You seemed to be remembering something enjoyable." Toshiro stated bluntly as he lowered his hand to look down at her.

"I was just remembering this afternoon, how everyone was laughing together. It's kind of different, so many different people coming so suddenly, but everyone got along really well today." Momo said quietly, lowering her head to mask her face underneath her bangs. She was tightly grasping one of her hands around her elbow, nervous to be talking to Toshiro so normally, like they were normal friends. She knew that they would never be normal friends though, and he knew it too. It highly bothered her that Toshiro did not seem upset, or emotional in any way, to their sudden engagement.

'_Maybe he just doesn't care...or doesn't get emotional...Don't worry about it Momo! You just met the guy, you can't just totally understand someone in such a short amount of time!_' Momo furiously chided to herself.

(A/N: I feel like she talks to herself so much...but she's stressed, not crazy. Even though crazy would be fun to write lols I love crazy peoples XD )

"You're right." Toshiro said, no longer looking at her, but far off into the distance. Momo's head whipped up to look at his face the moment his voice spoke, shocked that he even responded. Toshiro noticed he was being stared at and briefly glanced down at he before looking off again. "What is it?" he asked her.

"Nothing." Momo replied quickly looking down again before moving to leave. " Goodnight Hitsugaya-san." she spoke before making her way back to her room.

As she left, Toshiro quietly replied "Goodnight, Hinamori-san. Sweet dreams." Whether Momo heard this or not, only she would know.

(A/N: Ironically, that night Momo dreamed of sweets and other tasty candy. Okay, I'm kidding, but that would be a little funny...)

Toshiro sighed and shifted his position leaning on the windowsill. '_What is that girl thinking_?' he pondered. He was beyond restless, pacing the room he was staying in for the last few hours. It was stressful. He came from a place where most people did not like him around, and move to another place without a choice. If that wasn't enough, he had to get married to a total stranger too! '_It's not that girl's fault either. I wonder how she even got mixed up in this. Isn't the Kuchiki girl the royal?'_

* * *

><p>So this is just so you know I'm alive. I have more of the story done, but I won't be updating for awhile. The next time I update, I plan to give you guys 4 or 5 chapters that way you don't need to re-read always to remember what's going on. I promised I wouldn't stop writing this, and I keep my promises. Thank-you for hanging in there with me!<p>

**Loving my loyal readers,**

**Lulu22Temmy~**


	10. Party?

**Woohoo! Happy New Year!** I would like to thank **Reader-Favs** and **Awesomeness02** for reviewing **Chapter 8**! and also to thank Awesomeness02 again for reviewing** Chapter 9!** Also thank-yous to **kittygirlthing97, toshiluver123, **and** saxophone** for reviewing the last chapter! Each one of those reviews either made me smile or laugh :)

* * *

><p>The next morning arrived with a single bird chirping outside, eager to return from its winter journey of the south. No longer would frost coat the ground until the sun could melt it away, and now no more than a light jacket was needed to walk outside.<p>

Momo woke up hearing hurried footsteps outside her door. She groaned before rolling out of her bed and crawling over to her door. Momo's room was on the second story but just a few feet from her door was a railing which was open to view the grand greeting area and adjoining ballroom.

(A/N: basically I'm trying to say that the second floor area in this wing of the mansion is all rooms and a hallway surrounding the area like in a square. And it would have a railing to look over, and a really wide and grand staircase. Like in a movie.)

Momo walked over and peered over the railing and the scene she saw shocked her. Below her was the busiest sight she had ever seen in all of her life. The maids were carrying all sorts of packages back and forth, and the cooks seemed to be planning something big. The seamstress seemed to be in serious conversation, but then caught sight of Momo.

The next thing Momo knew, the seamstress was rushing up the grand staircase with a couple of assistants trailing behind her, grabbing Momo, and rushing to another room within seconds.

Momo realized the assistants were taking measurements and the seamstress kept pulling out different colors of cloth and comparing them to Momo. Of course, Momo couldn't figure out why all of this was happening.

~Toshiro~

Toshiro woke up hearing hustle bustle as well, but he was not curious as much as Momo to go check out what was happening. Instead, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and continued on with a normal morning routine of brushing his teeth and so on. Then of course, Rangiku had to burst in; with some new friends in tow.

Toshiro was being measured every which way he thought was possible, and while standing in the middle of the room being measured, he came to a conclusion as to why. There was going to be a party of sorts in the Seireitei. It was probably for him and his new fiancé to be the main attraction.

After their exhausting morning, Toshiro and Momo we told to immediately report to Byakuya's quarters. Byakuya was waiting there for them, as was Ukitake who apparently arrived just at the crack of dawn.

"Good afternoon." Toshiro mumbled as he slightly inclined his head to the two, and Momo did the same.

"Hello Shiro! Looks like you're doing just swell over here! So how's everything going?" Ukitake asked, probably a little too happily.

Toshiro's eyebrows twitched at Ukitake talking. To say he was still angry at Ukitake was an understatement, he was kind of furious. "So first you say it's going swell and _then_ ask me how it's going?!" Toshiro tried to rein in his temper but everyone within the next ten miles could probably feel the chilling anger radiating off his body. "You send me here, for no more reason than most people know me! To get married! To someone I hadn't even met! No offence to you Hinamori-san. I'm sure you're a wonderful person." Toshiro added before turning back to Ukitake. "And weren't you the one who promised that I would never have to leave another home again?" At this point Toshiro was heaving his chest, finally expressing how he was really feeling. He stared at Ukitake for a few seconds, who looked a little stunned and hurt, before abruptly leaving the room.

Momo just stood there awkwardly, her eyes slightly watery, stunned that a person who seemed so calm and collected could erupt like that. She was hurt slightly, but mostly shocked that Toshiro would yell at someone of such high rank in his country. Momo managed to collect herself for the most part before quietly excusing herself from the room.

* * *

><p><em>More coming to you all soon~ (sorry it's short. But if I continued into the party in this chapter, I figured it'd be unnaturally long. So that's next!)<em>

2013 has arrived!

**I love you all!**

**~Lulu22Temmy**


	11. Time to Start the Party

Sorry, I just kept trying to add fluff but...my lack of romance probably shows. Here it is! Next chapter should be better, I'm looking forward to finishing the next chapter up!

Thanks for your continued support! Thanks to saxophone, toshiluver123, kittygirlthing97,Shiro-Tammy996, hailey-shiro, and Awesomeness02 for reviewing!

Thanks to my new followers and favoriters as well! I love getting the emails telling me that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the mentioned song.

* * *

><p><em>Momo managed to collect herself for the most part before quietly excusing herself from the room.<em>

As soon as the door closed behind Momo, Rukia came around the corner with a couple of stylists and exclaiming, "There she is!" Momo got dragged off to Rukia's room this time, as Rukia decided to finally fill Momo in on the events happening.

"So tonight there will be an engagement party for you and Hitsugaya-san. It will have several important figures from both the Seireitei and Rukongai. You guys won't have to act lovey-dovey or anything like that, everyone knows you just met. Just make sure neither of you decide to start a fight for any odd reason. I don't really think that's anything to worry about. Smile at people, small chit-chat here and there. Remember that you are representing Seireitei's continued peace with Rukongai." Rukia noted.

To say Momo was nervous was an understatement, there were more than a few butterflies in her tummy, and she thought she could pass out sometime soon. Everything was a bit overwhelming. 'A bit' being yet another understatement.

By the time Momo was considered ready, she felt too tired to go anywhere. _'Since when did sitting still become so exhausting?'_ Momo wondered playing with her newly done curls. The finishing touches of Rukia's makeup were being done when a soft knock was heard at the door.

"Just a moment!" Rukia called out, which probably was not a wise idea because the next thing the girls heard was "OPEN THIS DOOR YOU DAMN MIDGET, IT'S TIME TO GO!"

Being called 'midget' hurt Rukia's pride enough to just stand up, and yank the door wide open revealing a Toshiro plus impatient Renji. "Who exactly is a midget?" Rukia was fuming, which is dangerous to encounter.

"Hey, time to go you said?" Momo intervened as she stood up and straightened her dress.

"Um, yeah. You go with Toshiro and I'm escorting Rukia" Renji nervously replied, fearing Rukia's wrath. "We need to go now. Byakuya and that Ukitake guy might get angry if we aren't there at the exact specified moment." Renji grabbed Rukia by the arm and started to the party, leaving Toshiro and Momo alone.

Toshiro dug in one of his pockets and brought out a ring. It had both white and yellow gold swirling together and a single stone set in it. "Ukitake said that a ring would make the engagement more…real I guess?" he slightly smiled as he brought it up for Momo to see.

"That's…nice?" Momo was unsure of what you do when your fiancé who you practically just met hands you a ring_. (A/N: I only assume most people would be. I tried imagining it and putting myself in her shoes but I came up with no ideas for her response, kind of just winging this.)_ Toshiro silently slipped the engagement ring onto Momo's left hand before offering his arm to lead her to the party.

Rukia was just stepping off the last step of the stairs and continuing towards the stage area as Momo and Toshiro stood at the top, waiting to be announced.

"And now, our guests of honor, Toshiro Hitsugaya and the future Momo Hinamori-Hitsugaya" boomed the voice of an ever-cheery DJ. Momo glanced up at Toshiro's face for a second before greeting the crowd with a smile as she slowly descended the stairs. She was gripping his arm so hard that one would be surprised if the circulation was still present, but Toshiro acted like it was nothing as he tried to also keep up a small smile for the audience. They were the main attraction. Momo's dark blue gown and Toshiro's teal tie somehow matched, even though they were highly mismatched shades of blue. Looking at this appearance, the audience could think that no matter how different these two are, maybe they would belong together too.

_(A/N: If that wasn't so short, I would stop there just because it sounds cute. But well, I still want to write about what happens next and such, so on I go!)_

Halfway to the stage, Momo was about to lose her nerves. She saw Rukia giving her those guilty eyes and encouraging smile to continue on, she was almost there. Renji just winked at her. Byakuya had a sort of non-emotional look, as always. The face expression that she found most interesting was Ukitake's. He seemed sad, like he was losing something very precious, but he still had a gentle smile, like at the same time he thought it would all be better when the sun would rise in the morning. Of course, she stared too long at everyone and now her feet did one of their most famous acts-tripping and falling.

Normally, Momo would just fall, splat on the ground. This time she had a death grip on another person's arm, a person much stronger than herself. As she started falling forward, Toshiro's arm brought her back up. Toshiro just saved her from public humiliation…and a couple of bruises.

_(A/N: Wow, I'm bad at this fluffy stuff. Yes, that was supposed to be fluff. I need to work on this.)_

Once they reached the stage, Momo and Toshiro bowed together towards Ukitake and Byakuya as a sign of respect before taking their seats at a long table on the stage. Byakuya stepped forward to make announcements of everything that was currently taking progress, like the rebuilding of the West wing and hiring of wedding planners along with meeting proceeding about the marriage treaty. Momo hardly paid any attention, she was so nervous she refused to let go of Toshiro's hand even while sitting because she just really felt like she had to grip something tightly or fall apart altogether.

Once the announcements were over, servers entered the hall and handed out plates of food and drinks to the guests. Momo finally let go of Toshiro's hand and now instead was tightly gripping her fork as she ate her nerves away. Rukia would glance over at Momo occasionally but would not say a word until it was time to dance.

"Momo, time to twirl around on the dance floor." Rukia whispered into Momo's ear.

"Uh…what?" was the response.

"Dance. You and Toshiro. You know your fiancé. It's a party for you two after all!"

"I can't dance! I'll trip and fall! You want me to embarrass myself in front of the whole Seireitei?"

"Oh it won't be that bad, right Hitsugaya-kun?" Rukia turned towards him as reassurance, but instead received a glare.

"You want us…to dance? Are you insane? I don't dance, and apparently neither does she." Toshiro fumed.

"It's still a tradition so you two must lead everyone in dance so GO." With that, Rukia yanked them both out of their seats and shoved them towards the dance area, where Momo stumbled a bit before Toshiro corrected her posture by resting one hand on her waist and holding the other tightly in his own.

The first song started, most likely chosen by Rukia due to the fact that the song was her all-time favorite '_Kiss Me'_, and Toshiro took the lead and started dancing.

'_I'll have to get Rukia for this later. What kind of song did she choose for this? It's just as embarrassing as having to dance in the first place!' _Momo thought.

* * *

><p>I love you all so much! I wish I could give you all cookies and hugs! Like my little sick puppy-dog, he's getting tons of love more than usual, and he gets a ton of love in the first place. Lols also, I recently got a Pintrist thanks to a friend and have been addicted to it...anyone have the cure? xD School is bugging me of course, why we go back on the 2nd of January is beyond my understanding. Hopefully everyone is having a great start to their 2013 so far!<p>

**Hopefully doing a good job of writing for you wonderful people,**

**~Lulu22Temmy**


End file.
